Brown Eyed Girl
by louise.robertine
Summary: Mauraders Era. Based on a girl who falls in love, gets her heart broken, and deals with different things. Please R&R. Thanks!Louise.
1. Disclaimer

**Hi!**I'm Louise!

So this is my fic, called _Brown Eyed Girl.  
_  
**Disclaimer -  
**I do not own any of the original Harry Potter charecters, the wonderful J.K. Rowling owns them, I however sorta own all the other charecters you don't recognize. 


	2. Lemonaide and Cute Boys

Chapter One

The sun shone so bright, I would have been blinded if it weren't for my sunglasses. A mix of baby oil and sweat was all I could smell. I sipped on my pink curly straw, drinking a glass of my famous homemade lemmonaide, reading a book I had picked up the day before at a muggle book store in london.I laughed as I read further and further along the book, sighing I looked up and got out of my lawn chair. Looking over the balcony of my third floor bedroom I lifted my sunglasses and glanced down each side of the road, knowing full well I wouldn't see anyone.

Wearing a bikini bathing suit top and a pair of shorts and working on my tan, wasn't as fun without my best friends,Amanda, and Lily there with me. Even the Maurderers wouldn't be so bad, yes even the creepy one. It was a lonely summer for me, I did hang out with some of my friends, but I still missed those girls and even those guys. I began to think about it as a peaceful and calming wind blowed gently threw my straight brunette hair. The last time I had seen anyone of them was back four weeks ago.

_.Flash Back.  
_  
There I was about to settle in to another 12 hour marathon of sleep tucked safely in my bed, when I heard a gentle, Tap Tap at the patio door. Rolling my eyes, I spoke. "Enter"

The man, the legend. Enter Sirius Black. He was what females at our school would call, A God. He truly was very handsome, very charming,and he had this smile, that he would use, to make every girl in the room fall at his feet, but I knew better. He was after all one of my very best friends. A long with of course, Amanda, and Lily and the rest of the Maurders. I sighed as I sat up in my bed so that he could take a seat at the edge.

"I should have known it was you Padfoot."

He smirked."Louise Williams What are you doing sleeping at this time of night?" I looked at the clock on my bedside table. The red light of the letters outlining my skin, empahsizing the blemishes I had tried to cover up with some makeup. The time screamed out at me.

I grinned and turned back towards the male at the edge of my bed. "Well us normal people call it very late, so then we have to sleep" He smiled his famous Louise smile. The smile he only used for me. Seriously, If you ever watched him during the days, -and me and Lily have- and he talks to any other female member of the human race you will see him using tons of charming and inviting, grins, smirks, smiles, emotion, and funny nervous twit on his beautiful face. You will never see this smile unless it is directed at me.

Before I knew what was going on he had pulled me into and enormous hug and was laughing at me. He held me tight, so tight I could hardly breathe. "Louise I just wanted to tell you goodbye, Im gunna stay at the Potters for the rest of the summer. I wanted to tell you so you didn't go to my house and get scared by my evil hag of a mum." Don't laugh it had happened before numerous times. 

I laughed and let go of him, he got up and so did I, walking him back towards the balcony door. I grabbed him into a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. It was amazing, growing up with him and James, that I had become so feminine. " Bye Siruis. Don't forget to write." And with that he let go of me and walked out the door, disappearing into the darkness. The last thing I heard was him climbing down the stairs.

_. End Flash Back.  
_  
Now I stood, leaning over the balcony, lonely and abanded. I sighed as I walked over towards my lawn chair. Thats when I heard it. A gentle Tap Tap at my bedroom door. I swung my head around, to see who would wake me from my lonelyness. 

Walking towards the entrance to my bedroom I smiled. "Enter". Silence. Nothing. Zip. Zilch. The world kept moving and yet nothing came threw that door. I sighed and came to the conclusion that it was just my imagination, longing for something to come through that door. I looked at the clock and then back outside towards the shining sun. I walked back out towards my summer sanctuary and settled down into my throne, hoping to get some more hours of sun before getting ready for a date with a friend.

A couple hours later and a few more chapters into my book, and what seemed like 300 more glasses of lemonaide, I left the suns rays and went to get ready.I looked into my closet and smiled, I had the perfect outfit. A pair of jeans, that hugged my figure, a t-shirt that said The Beatles, in silver lettering, and a black hoodie sweater with a zipper up front.I smiled and took out the clothes and layed them on my bed. I went into my bathroom and had a shower, afterwards, I went back into my room and got dressed. Between intervals of blowdrying my hair I heard a couple of feet shuffle into the door. I just figured it was my dad and the Stepmom. Not really caring that they had returned I went back to blow drying my hair. After a couple of seconds I stopped blowdrying and listened. The feet could be heard walking around the first floor. Ok. Normal.Guestrooms and Bedrooms and Main rooms on that floor. Now they went up second flight. Still normal. Bedrooms and Bathrooms and Office on that floor but I could hear them come towards my end of the house.

Insert irritated groan. Insert fustrated noise. Insert random growling. They where coming here, why? I dunno. You tell me. Before I knew it there was a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes and opened the door, still holding the blowdryer, my hair still damp and in a weird position all over my face and in my eyes. I went back to blowdrying my hair, watching in the mirror as James, Remus, and Sirius walked through the door. I almost died, after four weeks they had returned, they weren't dead after all. Turning off the blow dryer and setting it down, very slowly, I turned around, ran and tackled Siruis, as hard as I could and he still didn't move an inch. "OH MY GOD!!!!" I screamed and hugged him as hard as I could, letting go I grabbed Remus and James. After letting them go I punched Siruis as hard as I could, only on the shoulder because he was huge. 

"Ow... What the eff was that for???!!!???" He asked looking at me a cunfused look on his face.

"I think she's mad Padfoot," James snickered as he walked over towards my nicely made bed and layed down on it casually, folding his arms behing his head for support.Remus just smiled and began to walk around my room, stoping ever so often to look at a picture or a poster, laughing slightly at a picture of me with Lily whos read hair stood out, Amanda with her dark brown hair being swept away, a look of shock on her face, and James and Siruis in the background. I remebered that day, Remus took the picture with Lilys muggle camera. It was a winter day last year, there was snow falling, and I had snow all down my front from Siruis throwing snowballs.

I turned back to Siruis, "Yah I am mad!" Siruis rolled his eyes and began to pace around the room. I watched him with my mouth slightly opened. I sighed and sat on the bed beside James. Now all eyes where on us. "What?!" I asked him. He just looked at me with a stupid grin on his face."Siruis Black if you don't tell me why you have that stupid look on your face i'm gunna come over there and kick your butt!"I said calmly flashing him a dangerous look.

"Well I have this stupid look on my face because your gorgeous when you are mad at me." He stopped and still had a stupid grin on his face.

Me and James snorted, Remus could be heard laughing to himself about Siruis." And might I ask why you are so dolled up?" Siruis asked me watching me get up and walk towards my mirror.

" I have a date" I said brushing my long beautiful brunnette locks.

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Siruis yelled at me. I laughed slightly.

" A date Idiot, When two people go out and do things togther." I said being the smart ass that I was.

Remus chuckled then asked. "With who?"

I smiled and sat down on my bed again, the boys looking at me carefully. "Rex Hunting, Hes in Ravenclaw." With dirty blonde hair that flipped out towards the sides like he had a hat on most of the time, Rex was a good looking and nice guy. One of the few. I bite my lip slightly and couldn't help but smiling.

"Hes a great guy Louise I'm happy for you" Remus said looking towards me smiling.

He kicked Siruis who had a look of confusing and shock on his face. "No, I forbid you to go out with him, you heard what Susan Picklemen said that he did to her! I won't allow it!"

I snorted and looked at him. "You forbid me? Why Siruis that makes me wanna go more know! and I dont care what she said, hes a nice guy to me maybe he isn't to her because shes a dirty hoe bag." I said matter-of-factly.

" Well then we are going with you!" This time it wasn't Siruis, but James. I looked at him and rose one of my eyebrows, silence.

Then I couldn't help it I burst out lauging.

"Yah ok..." I said sarcastically.

"Hes right we are going with you" Siruis said looking at me.

" Are you serious?????" The two of them nodded, Remus just watched. "No!... Remus tell them!!! No!!! You are not coming with me!!" Siruis sighed and rolled his eyes. Remus looked at the other boys.

"Louise is right you can't go with her, she has a date, with just one person.She doesn't go with you when you have dates! Besides we have stuff to do." Remus said calmly.

That Remus had a way with those other boys. They both sighed and rolled their eyes but from then on they where silent. I checked the clock. Only half an hour left before I had to leave.

" Well I have to eat something, then I have to go." I said, they took it as how I said it and left the room. I rolled my eyes and followed them. James and Siruis raced down the two floors to the kitchen. Me and Remus followed laughing at their attempts to out run the other. When they set foot into my kitchen, I swear they inhaled everything in sight. By the time 10 minutes was up, there was nothing left in my kitchen. Good thing Dad went grocery shopping.

"Ouise eres the metchup?" James asked as he gobbled down a bowl of soup. I dunno what he wanted the ketchup for but he forgot about it after his face light up at the surprise of cookies.

After a few more minutes,and all the food gone I was seeing the boys out the front door and had put on my shoes, shoes with the word Vans written on them. I checked my hair, which I had left plain and straight, and grabbed a purse, putting a couple of things that I needed in it including my wand. I went towards the fireplace, and took a handful of floo powder. "Renasaince Place." In a few seconds I had landed in the fireplace of a small shop, in Diagon Alley. Falling over myself into the shop, I sneezed as the dust and soot finally stopped twirling around me. Walking up to a mirror in the shop I brushed myself off and waved to the owner, who was a good friend of my dads, I walked out the door. Setting down the street I stopped as I saw a familar face. Rex, was standing on the side of a wall beside a couple of friends. Smiling I walked up beside him and kissed him on the cheek. "Hiya!" I said. He smiled huge and grabbed me into a hug.

"Hi! I'm glad your here." He said. And with that we set off on our date. A small intimate dinner, then we went to a friend of his house and hung out with some of his friends and then the night ended with side along apparation to my door, and a long snogging session, after which we said good night. Then I went inside and promised to see him soon. With a kiss good night, I set off towards my bed room. Before I knew it the dreams had lifted me out of reality and I was fast asleep.


	3. The Kiddie Pool

Chapter Two

The next day I awoke, with a vicious head ache, remebering that I had drank the night before I groaned."Arghhhhh" I said as I lifted myself off of my bed and looked outside. The sun was shining and I couldn't resist it. I walked out to the balcony and watched as a black shaggy dog walked down my street and onto my property. Knowing all to well who this dog was I laughed. Then I heard it.

A Earth shattering scream, the kind that makes your bad headache, worse. Rolling my eyes I peered over the balcony railings to see the stepmom screaming as hard as she could as the shaggy dog began to lick her. I began to laugh, which made my head hurt worse. Laughing as hard as I could I fought the urge to not do anything. Still laughing I ran down the flights of stairs and out the door.

"OH THANK GOSH YOUR HERE LOUISE THIS MANGY ANIMALS GUNNA GIVE ME RABIES!!!!!!!"

Resisting temptation to keep laughing I shook my head and walked over towards her. "No Marrisa he won't give you rabies!" I told her quietly I said to myself " Maybe and STD but not rabies" Then heaving the mangy mutt off of her, I smiled and patted him on the head and walked beside him down the road.

"LOUISE BE CAREFULLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!" Yelled Marrisa as she watched me walk him away from the property of our house. I never did explain about my parents did I? Well my dad works at the Ministry Of Magic, my mom died when I was just a little child. All I know of my mom was that she was very slim, and beautiful like me. She even had a muggle modeling contract. When I was at the age of 10 my dad got married. Enter Marrisa Cooper.Marrisa had sandy blonde hair, with peircing blue green eyes. She was very beautiful and elegant.The Maurders always wanted to get some of her, especially Siruis. They called her a MILF. Believe me you don't want me to explain that one. They told me she was one at the age of 13, what a pleasure that was when I was going threw puberty. Marrisa was a english witch who was chosen to attend this fancy prep school in the southern part of France called Beauxbatons. She never lets me forget that. Also I'm an only child, thats why the maurders are so protective of me. Joy.

I looked back to make sure we were out of sight. Stopping suddenly, the shaggy dog looked at me and smiled. The Louise smile. "Snuffles I think were clear now." I rolled my eyes as the dog took the shape of Siruis Black.

He grinned at me."Louise you didn't have to save her, I was doing fine myself." He said winking at me. I snorted as we walked along a dusty side road, in the countryside.

"Well it sounded more like rape then anything." I said laughing at him. He shook his head and sighed.

"She is such a MILF". I stopped and glared at him. He knew I hated him saying that about her, sure she was goregous but please. I rolled my eyes and pushed him and ran ahead. He stood there stunned for a few moments then ran after me. He caught up after a couple of seconds, which was slow for him chasing me. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and began to walk towards a small lake. I frantically kicked my legs and thrashed my arms around. Thats when I noticed we were going towards the lake, and that I was wearing a white shirt.

"SIRIUS BLACK PUT ME DOWN NOWWWWW" I yelled as he laughed and walked to the edge of the lake. "SIRRIUS NOOOOOO NOOO DONT!!!!!!!!!!!" I called to him as he threw me in, jumping in after me. The water hit me like a thousand daggers, it was warm, yet peirced my skin. It seemed as if I would die if I stayed in any longer.Fighting towards the top I broke the the surface, gulping for air. Siruis came up moments after me. Grinning his stupid look. "Siruis Black I hate you!!!" I told him as I swam towards the edge. He came towards me but I pushed him under the surface, laughing as I got out of the lake I realized my shirt was see-threw.

"Great" I said as I held out my shirt from my body, my pajama shorts soaking, I examined the shirt and looked up as Siruis pulled himself out of the lake. Grinning he winked at me. " Shut up" I said as he laughed and walked towards me wringing out his shirt. His long hair seemed to stay the same as it had when it was dry, that same messed up yet sexy look.

I shook my head and began to walk, towards the dirt road. He caught up and pushed me slightly, even though I know he didn't mean it he sent me crashing to the ground. That boy just didn't know his own strength. Laying face down in the dirt, I looked at him, he wore a look of fear on his face. I lifted myself off the ground and looked at him, trying my best to brush the dirt off of me, which had turned to mudd due to the fact that I was soaking, I looked at him.

" And you call yourself a Gentleman." I shook my head sarcastically at him. He looked at me, his mouth slightly opened.

" Im so sorry!!!" He said as we walked toward the main road.

"I know you Idiot" I said pushing him again.

Shaking my head, we walked towards my house. It wasn't that big, only three stories, Hell Lucious Malfoy always bragged that his was six stories.What an Idiot that kid was. Seeing Marrisa,- I swear Siruis is like a female dog in heat, ready for action- He walked up to her and smiled his famous I want you grin. "Hello Mrs. Williams." He said sweetly before taking her hand and kissing it. I rolled my eyes and waved to her.

"Hello Siruis, Why are the two of you wet?? What happened to you Louise? Did the dog do that? Are you feeling alright?"

I groaned. "I'm Fine. We Went swimming and I fell in the dirt. No the dog is safe, and at home." I said smiling. I set off for the door and opened it. A owl sitting on the table in the kitchen flew over towards me and landed on my shoulder, a small letter in its beak.

I opened it and read as I walked up the stairs.

_Dear Miss Williams,_

How are you??? Sorry I haven't wrote you in so long. I've been quite busy as we went to Italy. I wish you were here, instead of my cow of a sister, did I tell you shes engaged? Like ewww! Imagine what their kids would look like? Haha It makes me laugh. Anways. What have you been up to? Are you still dating whats his name? Rex Hunting? I think that was it. Anways, How are the Maurderers? Not like I care,

I laughed to myself. Oh she cared.

_just wanted to know if they where giveing you any trouble. I hope we see each other soon! hugs and kisses, For the Maurderers aswell, but dont tell James there from me, that would go to his head._

Miss Evans.

I smiled as I re-read this funny little letter.I heard the pounding of footsteps as Siruis opened my door. I looked at him, his eyes closed as tightly as they could be, I began to laugh. "I won't blind you if you look at me IDIOT!" I said as I watched him from the safety of my bed.

He laughed. "I know that IDIOT!! I didn't wanna barge in here and you be naked, not that it would be awful or anything." Grining he continued. "Besides i've seen you naked before." I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him, hitting him in the face. He opened his eyes as I glared at him.

"We were 5! And in the kiddie pool at the park. You retard!!!" I shook my head as he grinned stupidly.

"Yes but you were all to eager to take your clothes off infront of me..." He said winking and giving me the 'eyebrows' the look where the eyebrows go up and down. I got off my bed as fast as I could and began to run towards him.Siruis began screaming like a little girl and running around frantically. I laughed and jumped on him. He laughed and fell towards my bed, but missed by a long shot, which sent both of us crashing to the floor, and violently shaking the floor. I fell on top of him. We layed there laughing for what seemed like ever, finally I rolled off him and layed beside him.

I looked out the door towards the patio and into the countryside. The sun was setting, sending streaks of pink, blue, purple and red everywhere. The light seemed to radiate all around as I watched it. I looked around to see Siruis sitting up on his arm, smiling and looking out the window. I pushed him so that he lost his balance and walked out to the balcony pearing over the railing at the setting sun. Siruis walked over to me and put his arm around my shoulder, kissed the top of my head and said good night. He walked out the door and I watched as I saw him walk down the opposite side of the road. I shook my head and changed into my pajamas and wrote a letter back to Lily, explaining my answers to all of her questions.

_Lily Evans,_

I'm good my dear! how are you? I haven't been up to much lately. Italy sounds amazing and you better have perfected those photography skills of yours so that you can show me some great pictures! The mental picture of cow and the horse makes me laugh, anyways, Yes I am still dating Rex, and the Maurderes are doing ok, but I haven't seen the creepy one around lately, good thing to. They are keeping me out of trouble don't worry, I'll tell them you said hi and all that junk. Hope to see you soon!!!!

Love always and forever,  
Your dearest Louise.

  
I smiled and called over Lilys owl, who after trying to eat my finger, took off with the letter in its beak.I drifted off to sleep once again.


	4. Tear Soaked Tan

Chapter Three

A few of days past and nothing really seemed to happen. The Maurderes only came around 3 times, staying for little over three or four hours each day. We didn't do much, we talked, laughed, took some great pictures. My favorite picture is one with me and Remus.We were on the balcony, the backdrop of a setting sun. He had his arm around my shoulder, his beautiful sandy blonde hair, all messed up from what looked like a gust of unnatural wind, smiling like you wouldn't believe. Me with my brown hair down and straight, being blown by the wind as well, my head leaning on Remus's chest Seeing as the boys where a good head taller than me and I was smiling. It was a beautiful picture.

I had also seen Rex twice, which was upsetting, but ok I guess. Now to the good part. Screw all the reminiscing telling you about the last week. Blah Blah. The good parts don't start without me. This part of the story we begin by watching me brush my beautiful, gorgeous, lushious, maginifficent brown hair. Ok so thats to many adjectives for my own good. Anyways. Im brushing my hair.

I think me and the girls might meet up at Amanda's house, sometime this week. Their was only two more weeks until school started and we all wanted to celebrate out sexy 17's. Unfournatly mine wasn't until two days before summer ended, so they would be having a party for all of them and me, as an early party.

The day was just begining. It was 12:00 pm and I was awake, dressed, and was doing my hair. I wore it up today, no bun. Just up. It had gotten unnaturally hot within three days and I know had on a pair of shorts, which where to short for my own good around Rex, and even around the Maurderers, see I have about 3 of the same ones, all different colours, and well I wore them when the boys where here. Thank god Peter wasn't with them, I wouldv'e ended up with a stalker I bet you. Even Remus was at awe. Yes I had that affect. Anyways back to my clothing styles, I was also wearing a yellow t-shirt to match the baby blue shorts. The t-shirt said I would do Me. I think Siruis bought the same one only its black.

Today Rex, and I are supposed to do something. Well I think. All he said was he was coming over. I stopped brushing my hair, that was already in the ponytail, and sat down to decide what exactly we would be doing.

Flash Back

He had phoned me on the telephone Dad had one in his back office.and Rex's mom was muggle born.  
Him-Hey... We need to talk.  
Me-Hey!!!! Mmmk About what?  
Him- No in person.  
Me- Mmmk... You wanna come over?  
Him- Ok. bye.  
Silence  
Me-Bye...

End Flash Back

Gah. I sat on my bed and thought about our conversation. Do you think? No...? Maybe... Do you think he meantThee talk do you. The one that is most hated my every human being in a relationship? The break up talk?. I hit my head with my palm. Of course you Idiot! Thats what he meant. I heaved a sigh. Sitting down on my bed I heard a knock at the door on the main floor. Rushing out the door, down the stairs and almost trampeling over Marissa as she tried to get the doorwho let out a slight scream, I grabbed the door knob. "I GOT IT!" I shouted. As if they didn't know. Turning the knob I bit my lip.

I opened the door, my eyes on the ground, when his shoes where visible, I knew. It was him, for sure. He had worn his black and white checkered Vans and his jeans with a t-shirt. I lifted my eyes towrads his, and smiled, motioning him inside. He shook his head. "No, come for a walk". Swallowing hard I nodded and slipped on my shoes. When we walked out the door, I knew, he didn't take my hand, this was the end.

"So ... Erm... We need to talk." He said breaking the silence, surprisingly we were walking towards the lake.

"Ya, you said that already," I said, sighing. I really like him. But I had heard things about him, and people had told me to watch out. He always did this, treated you like gold for like 2 months or less, and then you where gone. He never committed, he flirted with disaster, he stole your heart and then returned it, shattered.He's like the friend who takes your stuff, and returned them broken and says I dunno how that happened, or I got it like that.

"Yah... Well I liked being with you and you are so great but I don't see this relationship going anywhere... Can we still be friends?" Sure, I love being friends with someone who stole my heart and then broke it, stomped on it, spat on it, and returned it.

"..." I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't. He looked at me and took me in his arms.

"I'm Sorry" He whispered in my ear. We stood there, my eyes fixed upon one simple spot on the ground.

"Yah... me to... we should be friends..." I said pushing him away. He nodded and we walked back to my house, silence surrounding us. Thank goodness too, because if I had to talk I wouldv'e found tears spilling down my face.

He left me at my door step and I walked up to my room, Marrissa and Dad watching me. "Hunny?" My dad asked, a worried tone played with his voice.

"I'm fine Dad. Just wanna be alone..." I said, the stairs beneath my feet. I walked into my room and sat on the balcony. This time not in my throne of luxurary, but in a black chair on the side. Out of view from my bedroom door I sat, thinking.

What an ass. How could he. Boys are gay. Boys are stupid. I thought of the most bashing thoughts I could, but it was hard having grown up with some of the best boys ever. All I could think about was the breakup, a simple tear fell down my tanned cheek just as a fat, blue, rain drop fell down from the sky. Great, it was humid, I've been dumped, I'm crying, and Its gunna rain.

I sighed heavily, and watched in silience as the clouds drew in and turned colours, and the sound of a heart breaking found itself to my ears. I couldn't hold it in, tears fell threw the layer of protectiveness on my eye. Tears fell a thousand miles as I found myself running toward my bed. I threw myself onto it, thrusting my brown haired head into the pillow. Pain. Desperation. Anger. Frustration. Depression. Pick your emotion, I'll feel it. Tears falling, colliding with my tan. The pillow suttly being soaked by tears. This went on for what seemed hours. Until I actually, finally fell asleep.

I dreamt, about a boy, about the age of three. Outside playing in a sand box, a beautiful woman with Red hair,Sat just behind him. On the one side of her a man, jet black shaggy hair, holding her hands. On the otherside of the redhead a man sat smiling at the little boy, turning to the people beside him every so often,his head full of dark brown shaggy hair, he seemed so familar, his smile, his features, the way he held himself, everything. Beside him sat a beautiful brunette woman, holding his hands and playing with her long hair.

A small tap at the window brought me out of this dreamy state. Still thinking about what I had just seen, I looked at the author of the noise, and seeing Lily's owl I jumped up and opened the window. It was still dark out and hadn't stopped raining so the poor thing was soaked. I grabbed a towel out of my dirty clothes and wrapped him in it. After wipping him off, I took the leter out of his beak and he settled on the edge of the windowsil, and closed his eyes, apparently resting.

_Dearest Louise_

_I'm happy to hear about you and Rex. I can't wait to see you with him._

I shook my head and threw the paper onto the bedside table, not even reading the rest of the letter. Looking at a Calender realizing there was a week before school. I watched as the owl sleept soundly, my mind drifted to the dream. There looked like there was Lily, with James Potter's son, yes! I knew they would be togther, but it was just a dream. I found myself trying to figure out the others. The other woman looked alarmingly like me, so alarmingly I had to look at myself to compare it to her, before the image was gone from my mind. I looked in the mirror and began to play with my hair they way she had done. Wow, I think that was me, but who's hand was I holding? He seemed familar, his smile the most.

No! I found myself thinking of the person I thought it was. Could It Be? I'm Married to...?

I layed down again thinking. I thought about how our year would go, and how I would finally stop thinking about this stupid dream, when my reality was grabbed away and I was back asleep.


	5. Unfullfilled Summer Days

Chapter Four

The next day I woke up and began to pack, then clean. I was in my cleaning stage. Rex who? Thats right. But the vaccum would be sorry he ever asked when I was done. I cleaned the entire second floor. Done. I inhaled and all I could smell was lemony freshness. I walked up the stairs to the attic and final floor, lugging the vaccum cleaner behind me, when I felt myself being drawn towards the door at the end of the hall. Of course, there always had to be a door at the end, and of course you always had to be drawn to it. Sigh.

Setting the vaccum down, and walking, slowly, towards the attic door I turned the knob and slowly pulled. Immediatly I was immersed in smells of pine and old parchment. I always loved this place, my moms old dresses and stuff was stored up here. I always wore my moms old clothes, her dresses where so Vintage, and that was cool now. I walked up the dusty stairs and into this magical world. I found my favorite dress and wanted to wear it. Leaving my victum A.k.a. the vaccum at the top of the stairs I bolted down the flight of stairs to my room. Quickly undressing then slipping on the blue and black dress I twirled in the mirror.

It was vintage alright, and smelled like it to. I crinkled my nose and looked at myself. It was a beautiful dress that hugged every inch of me. With material of gold and dark blue was from my shoulders to my waist, the matterial was tugged in at the waist and then the material was black and flowed lightly around my waist to my shins. A real summer dress. I had had enough of that horrid smell and decided to ask my dad if he could get rid of it, even if Marrissa could help. holding the dress up so it didn't get caught on anything.

"Dad!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs.

"Mmmhmmm?" My dad asked from the family room, reading the daily prophet as usuall.

"Dad can you get the smell out of this dress? I wanna wear it" My dad looked up and smiled.

"You look wonderful! Just like your mother" He got up and tapped his wand in the air and I breathed in. No musty smell. "Be careful with that dress Louise, its very special." He said smiling at me. I hugged him.

"I will. Don't worry. I will" I smiled and set off to my bed room. But my happiness was cut short as I glanced out the window.

Rain Rain Go Away, Come Again Another Day. Thats right, rain.Still. Sigh. I walked up the stairs, depressed and quiet annoyed with this weather. Slipping off the dress and hanging it in the closet, I put on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie. Black. Thats the colour I was feeling. Black. Speaking of which. I smiled and knew what I wanted to do. 

Grabbing a rain coat and an umbrella, I ran down the stairs and quickly speed out the door before my dad could say anything.

"Bye" I yelled as the door shut. Now only a ten minute walk to Siruis's house. Man am I stupid. Ten long minutes in the pouring down rain, I was sure to die of amonia. The rain was always something that seemed so romantic. It was as if people were so loving and romantic in rain. It was like a muggle show I had see one time. Two people actually did it in the rain. Sigh. Wow. I wish I had a boy to experience the rain with. Someone who would be there with me, kiss me and make me feel warm even though I was slowly but surely catching a serious cold. I walked in a dreamy state all the way to Siruis's driveway. I went and knocked on the door, immediatly screams erupted through the cracks of the door and the house.Then I remebered he was staying at the Potter's. Great.

The knob turned and a hag of a woman opened the door, "What?". She asked loathing in the tone she carried.

"Erm, I was looking for Siruis...Is he here?" What else was I going to say? After I knocked on your door I remebered the son you utterly hate was staying at his best friends house who happens to love my best friend? Fat chance.

"NO HES NOT HERE!" And with that she slammed the door in my face. That was onnnnneee scary lady. Sighing, I turned around and ran back to my house, all ten minutes sped up to about five minutes. I ran in the house, just as lightinging struck, and thunder boomed. A scream came from the office. Marrissa.

"HONEY!!" I could hear my dad run down the stairs outside their second story bedroom and into the office. "Oh im alright" She said as I tip toed past, gagging as I saw my dad kiss her. Eww. Get a room like woah.I tip toed up the stairs and into my room and sighed. Then noticed the water trail I left behind me. "EFF" I yelled, to no one particular. Quickly grabbing a towel I cleaned up the drenched spots. I wish I was 17.

A couple hours later and about three chapters to go in my book my dad called for Supper. Yumm, Soup. Homeade onion soup, cheese on top. We always had the same dinner the day before the last week of summer. Cunfusing, I know, I grew up in this family. I ran down and jumped into the kitchen, guess who I saw? Nope not him, Not her either. Think long blonde hair. Eww, Idiot at its finest. Lucious Malfoy. Apparently dad had invited the Malfoys to dinner, and hadn't told me. So naturally I showed up in the kitchen in my sweats, all that was worthy for that filth. Malfoys. Pfft.

"Louise, darling, we have company." My dad said to me, using his eyes to gesture me up stairs and change, I pretend not to notice.

"And?" I smiled sweetly and went to sit at the table. Lucious grabbed my hand and kissed it, pulling me towards him he smiled. "Aren't you happy Louise?" He looked at me. Pulling from him and sitting at the table, after he of course pulled out the chair for me.

"For Soup?" I nodded, "Or did you mean that your here?" I shrugged. Lucious who was sitting across from me scowled. Apparently no one else picked up on my smart ass.

Smiling to myself, I dished out some onion soup, but the cheese was not melted. Groan. Now I had to ask someone to melt it for me. As if Marrissa new what I was thinking And sometimes I think she does She tilted her wand at the cheese and immediatly it melted. I take back all Stepmom comments, yes because she melted cheese.

"Louise, How has your summer been?" Lucious asked looking up from his very own soup.

I smiled. "Un fullfilling," Then I checked to see if any of the adults where watching. "I haven't had a boy in my room this summer" I looked down at my soup and out of the top of my eyes I saw Lucious face. It was marvelous, hilarious, quite fulfilling. He had his jaw open wide and his spoon in mid air, just sat there staring at me, until his mother dearest slapped him in the back of the head.

"Lucious don't stare."

I snorted and pretended to drop my fork under the table so that I could go on the floor and try and stop from laughing.

Emerging from the table to see the adults talking How are they gunna eat?, and Lucious's eyes down on the soup bowl. Wow,

I am so bad. "So how was yours Lucious? Fulfilling?"

He looked at me shock in his gaze, "Er..Yah" He said then looked down at his soup. I shook my head and ate the last of my soup.Getting up from the table I looked at the Malfoys,

"Well Good night, Its late and I must be going to bed." I began to walk out of the room,

"Honey. The Malfoys are staying the night" I almost died.

"No theres no need for that." I said and walked my way out of the kitchen. My dad threw his arm out and stopped me.

"Honey we are celebrating" . He obviously didn't see the shocked look on my face.

"Celebrating what excatly" I asked stopping, my hands on my hips.

"Your Arranged Marriage"

Gagg? Nope. Spit out juice? Pft, Yah ok. Throw up? Yupp. Thats right, I Louise Emma Williams threw up infront of as my dad put it my Future Husband. Did I really give a cows behind? No! They are scum, and if that kid ever try's to touch me, I will put a Dog, Rat, and Stag after him. Wanna know the whole story? Mmm K.

"Your Arranged Marriage".

My eyes widened, My nose felt stuffy, my throat began to burn, my hair began to stand up on the back of my neck, and all I could do was run. Run to the nearest bathroom, before it happened. Before I threw up the entire bowl of Onion soup, and what looked like syrup, but was actually a beverage of some sort. Thank fully I had time to shove my head into the toilet, and as I did, I heard a shreik and a slight mumble and a bit of laughter. Scum. Filthy. Vermin. Worthless. Peices. Of. Poo. Thats right. 

Marrissa rushed in after me, and immediatly held back my hair, She stood there rubbing my back when vomit came shooting out of my mouth. How she did it is beyond my knowledge, I never would've.After throwing up she asked if I was alright, and if I had gotten sick. Is it just me or is she soooommmeee what blonde in the head? Geese. But since she held my hair I just nodded and forced myself to run up the stairs out of sight, as I zoomed past I noticed Lucious with a huuuuuuuuuuge grin on his face, what an ass.

Locking myself in my room was the best thing I could do to escape this horrible reality. It was the only way to get out of this mess. Laying on my bed, I ran the whole scene threw my head. Arranged Marriage? How could my father be so thoughtless? How could he do such a thing, Im not supposed to marry Lucious Malfoy, My dreams told me Im supposed to marry Sirius Black! No! My life was ending! Then I remebered, One week left.

Shaking my head I changed and tried to get to sleep, I could hear murmors outside my door. Knock. I just rolled over and hugged a spare pillow, my head wasnt laying on. Maybe they would go away, forever. But nope. Did they? Course not!

Enter Lucious Malfoy. Future Arranged Husband. Ugh I hate my life.

"Are you ok?" Silence. "Well Your still hot, Can I be in your room one day?" Silence. I wanted to throw something so bad. This kid see's me blow my food all over some poor, sorry toilet, and all he can think about is getting some. Maybe thats how it was with James and Lily? He saw her when she was sick as heck, blowing chunks, and with a fever of 103 She was so dulisional that she almost kissed him. Thankfully Amanda stopped her., yet he still was head over heels in love with her. It was rather cute actually, but still annoying. Especially since she was in love with him. OOPS! Did I say that?

Snick. 

Well Lucious must of left, because the door was closed. So I'm happy, and I think sleep is good right now, clear my head maybe get some more dreams.


End file.
